Impossible Halloween
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: As the Titans prepare for the Titans East Halloween Party, something strange happens Chapter 3 is posted.
1. Chapter 1

I know that this is a cross-over, but almost no one reads the cross-over stories, so I'm posting it here.

**-(-)-**

It was late in the afternoon on Halloween in Jump City, which was preparing itself for the annual candy laden cosplaying evening, and it was no different in Titans Tower. The common room was quiet as everyone, except for Raven, was preparing for the big Halloween shindig hosted by Titans East. It was the de rigeur party for young super heroes that night, and the team was going to be present. There was also going to be a costume contest, and Starfire was determined that they would win this year and had gone to great pains to design and make their costumes. This of course meant that she had made one for Raven, and the sorceress had made herself scarce as she had no intention of wearing a silly Halloween costume at the party, even if that meant that her teammates would lose the costume contest. She was seated on the crescent shaped couch when the sliding doors behind her swished open.

"Raven! You must look at our costumes!" Starfire shouted in a boisterous tone.

Raven sighed and turned around. Starfire and Robin were dressed in similar costumes. They were wearing dark shirts, hers exposed her midreiff. He wore what looked like a gray pair of cargo pants with gloves and a military style utility belt, she wore the same except that her pants were khaki colored. Sitting on Robins shoulder was Beast Boy, who was morphed into some sort of hairless rodent. Robin of course was wearing his mask.

"Who are you supposed to be?" She asked.

Starfire was carrying a cardboard box, which she handed to the gray Titan.

"I am the Kim Possible!"

"Who?"

Beast Boy leaped off of Robin's shoulder and resumed his human form.

"Aw, c'mon Rave, you can't tell me you've never seen Kim Possible on TV!"

"I don't watch TV. It's pointless and it rots your brain. And what's in this box?"

"It's your costume!"

Raven opened the box and removed its contents, which consisted of a green and black unitard and a huge black wig.

"Whatever this is, I'm not wearing it."

"Oh, come on Rave. We need you as Shego if we're gonna win the contest."

"Shego? Is that supposed to be some kind of name?"

"Oh Raven, you must dress as the Shego! She is much like you! She has super powers and has the sharp wit and sarcasm as you do."

Raven sighed. "So, this 'Shego' is some kind of fictional hero?"

"Actually, she's a villain."

"Nice, I get to be a villain. And I presume that the three of you are the good guys." She pointed at Starfire. "I'm guessing that you're this Kim Possible person, but who are you guys supposed to be?"

"I'm Ron Stoppable, Kim's boyfriend and side kick." Robin replied.

"Ron Stoppable? What kind of name is that?" She looked at Beast Boy. "And who are you supposed to be? Or to be more precise, what kind of animal are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Rufus, Ron's best bud, a naked mole rat and fellow sidekick."

Raven stared at them in disbelief. "And this is a popular TV show?"

"One of the best." He replied.

She looked down into the box. "This costume looks ridiculous and it's hideous."

Starfire grabbed her wrist with a pincer like grip and dragged her off to a conference room, closing the door behind them. Raven's muffled voice could be heard through the door.

"I said I'm not wearing this ridiculous costume … stop undressing me … I said I'm not wearing it … Starfire, stop this nonsense right now, or I swear by Azar ..."

A few moments later the door popped open and Starfire dragged Raven, who was now dressed as Shego, back into the common room, wearing the huge waist length wig. She gestured angrily at her teammates.

"You all owe me, big time, for this. I don't know what it will be, but when I call you on this favor, you're gonna be sorry you made me wear this absurd outfit. And what about Cyborg, where is he?"

The sliding doors opened and Cyborg, whose face was painted blue and was wearing a huge blue overcoat and black gloves entered the room. Raven sighed again.

"And who are you supposed to be?" She asked.

"I'm Dr. Drakken and I have a fool proof plan to take over the world!" He laughed, doing a terrible imitation of Kim's arch nemesis.

Raven face palmed. "Let's just get this over with."

As they made their way to the sliding doors a portal began to open. Everyone looked at the demoness.

"It's not one of mine."

The portal opened and four people and a naked mole rat fell out of it, hitting the floor with a thud. The portal vanished.

A pale woman wearing what looked like Raven's cape and leotard got up first, giving an angry look at a taller male who was wearing a badly made Cyborg costume.

"You said that you could teleport us to the Middleton Halloween festival with your interdimensional molecular transducer."

"You mean it didn't work?" He replied.

"Does this look like the Middleton Marriot?" She asked in an angry tone. "You never read the instructions, do you? How many times do I have to tell you to read the instructions that come with these mad scientist gadgets?"

There were two teens with them. A blond male was dressed like Robin and a red headed girl was dressed like Starfire. The pink naked mole rat was dressed in a tiny Doom Patrol costume. He pointed at the Titans while tugging at the blond boy's collar.

"Look, K.P., they're dressed like us … whoa … wait a minute … those are the Teen Titans!"

The red head rolled her eyes. "Ron, there's no such thing at the Teen Titans, they're fictional characters on a TV show."

"No way, dudes, you guys aren't real, you're TV show characters, and you're dressed like us." Beast Boy interrupted them.

"No, you're dressed like us." Drakken retorted as he looked at Cyborg. "And you need a better tailor! Your coat looks awful and you don't look anything like me."

"Neither do you." The Tin Man replied in a huff. "Your armor looks like it's made of cardboard."

"Do you really wear this ridiculous outfit?" Raven asked.

"Ridiculous, what do you thing your outfit is? It's a bathing suit with a cape!" Shego barked back before turning to Drakken.

"Wow, you really messed up this time. You sent us to a dimension where the Teen Titans are real. Way to go, Drew!"

"Shego, we've talked about not using that name in public." Drakken whispered in an uneasy tone. Shego turned back to Raven. "Do you have any idea of what it's like having a reckless idiot for a boyfriend?"

Raven cast a quick glance and Beast Boy, who sweat dropped. "Actually, I do."

Rufus ran up to the changeling, who morphed back into a naked mole rat and they high fived each other.

"Disturbing, truly disturbing." Raven muttered to no one in particular.

"You can say that again." Shego grumbled as she glared at Drakken, "Please tell me you know how to get us home."

"I do."

"Well, that's a relief … so what are you waiting for?"

"I don't have the interdimensional molecular transducer, it got left behind in our dimension."

She face palmed. "Why did I know you were going to say that?" She looked at the Titans. "Can you send us home?"

"I think I can, I can open portals with my powers, but I need to figure out where to send you. That's going to take some time." Raven deadpanned.

"So, we're stuck here, great." Shego groaned.

Ron cleared his throat. "I'm kind of hungry, where's the nearest Bueno Nacho?"

Kim glared at her boyfriend. "Ron, how can you think about food at a time like this? Shego's right, we're trapped here, we need o find a way to get home."

"Hey, that doesn't mean I won't get hungry. I could go for a grande sized Naco with a soda."

"What's a Naco?" Raven asked.

"It's a combination of a Taco with Nachos." Robin interjected. "I have bad news, Ron, there is no Bueno Nacho in this universe."

"No Bueno Nacho!? What do you guys eat!?" Ron shrieked. "How can you have a universe without Nacos?"

"Our universe existed just fine before you invented them." Kim replied.

"Well, I'm still hungry." Ron grumbled. "Me too." Rufus squeaked.

"Your … rodent thing … can talk?" Raven asked.

"Of course he can … I thought we were a TV show here … you don't seem to know much about us, Raven."

"Rave is one of those 'no TV' people."

"How can she not like TV? Everyone likes TV." Ron exclaimed exuberantly.

Raven looked at Kim. "I see your boyfriend is also an idiot."

"Ron is not an idiot, he's way smarter than your Beast Boob." Kim snarled as she clenched her fists.

"You take that back." Raven snarled.

The two girls lunged at each other, but where intercepted by Starfire, who picked them up by their collars. Kim kicked the Tamaranian, but recoiled in pain.

"Ow, what are you made of?"

"K.P., Starfire's a Tamaranian, she's super strong, even stronger than Hego."

"Let go!" Kim growled.

"I will, after you both apologize for insulting each other's boyfriends."

"Starfire, you have to be kidding."

"I am the serious, Raven. It is not becoming of you to insult another woman's man."

"Oh, for Azar's sake … OK, fine, I'm sorry, now put me down before I get angry and do something, I'll regret later."

Star looked at Kim. "OK, I'm also sorry that I insulted Beast Boy … say, where at the guys?"

Starfire released them. They quickly looked around and found them in the kitchen … eating Nacos? Ron waved at his sweetheart.

"K.P., we made Nacos, tofu Nacos, they aren't bad. Wanna try one?"

Raven shuddered. "That's a Naco? Why does it look so disgusting?"

"Because they are." Kim replied. "Look at that, while we were fighting, our guys became friends."

"Boys … all they think about is food and video games … so Kim, you're a superhero on your world?"

"I've never though of myself that way, but I guess you could call us that. Ron has superpowers, but I don't."

"What kind of powers?"

"Mystical Monkey Powers. Don't ask me how they work, because I don't know."

"So you're kind of like Robin."

"Yeah, kinda."

"So who trained you? Some dark hero with a secret identity?"

"Nothing like that. I'm a cheerleader."

"You're a what?"

"I said I'm a cheerleader."

Raven looked perplexed. "Maybe I should just watch your show. What about Drakken and Shego? I thought they were villains."

"They were, as in past tense. They helped us defeat Warhok and Warmonga and stopped being criminals."

"I definitely need to watch your show. None of this makes any sense to me."

_**-(-)-**_

OK dear readers, do you like this mad cap adventure so far? Do you want more? Or should I just send this story to the memory hole?

Also, have you seen the Teen Titans Go! vs Teen Titans trailer? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Shego sighed. "I didn't bring a change of clothes with me. No offense, Raven, but being stuck here with nothing to wear but your clothes isn't my idea of a good time."

"Those aren't my clothes. They look like you bought them from the Halloween aisle at WalMart."

"Actually, she bought it at Smarty Mart, K.P. and I bought ours there too. Your Shego costume looks like the real thing." Ron interjected.

"Whatever." Raven deadpanned. "Oh well, I guess we won't be going to the Halloween party after all, since we can't leave our guest here alone in the Tower. I'm devastated."

Robin smiled. "We could take them with us to the party. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed, Raven."

"You do realize I was being sarcastic?"

Shego leaned over to Kim. "She's just like she is in the TV show, short tempered and sarcastic. I like her."

"I figured you would. But I'm with Raven, I'm not interested in going to a party right now."

"So what's the matter, Kimmie? Don't like Halloween parties?"

"I like them fine. I just don't like being stuck here, wherever 'here' is. My parents and Ron's parents are going to be worried sick when we don't come home tonight, and no one knows where we are, not even Wade."

She turned on her Kimmunicator. "Wade, can you hear me?" All she got was static. With a frown she put it away. "Oh well, it was worth a try."

Robin approached Kim and Ron. "So are you guys game to go to the Titans East party?"

"Titans East!? This keeps getting better." Ron enthused, followed by a boisterous "Boo-yah!"

Raven did a double take. "That's a real word? I thought Cyborg made it up."

Ron wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulder. "You bet it's real."

Raven glared at the visitor. "You're touching me. No one, except for Beast Boy, can touch me. And he has to ask first."

Ron quickly released her, laughing nervously as he backed away from the now crimson eyed demoness. Rufus sought refuge in his pocket.

"Your boyfriend has to ask for you if he can touch you?" Kim asked incredulously.

"You mean your don't make yours ask?"

"Ron could touch me even before we became a couple."

Raven slowly shook her head, but said nothing. Kim ignored her.

"Well, it's time we get into the T-Ship." Cyborg interjected.

"The T-Ship! Did you hear that K.P.!? We're going to ride in the T-Ship!"

Kim tilted her head and looked impatiently at him, they way she would when her boyfriend befuddled her.

"You do remember that my car can fly, and go under water and is really fast?"

"I know, but this is the T-Ship!"

"Yes, I know all about the T-Ship, I've watched every episode of Teen Titans with you, more than once, which brings up a question: there are nine of us, ten if you include Rufus. The T-Ship seats five."

Cyborg chortled. "No problem, little lady, we'll just double up, except for me."

_**-(-)-**_

_A little later …_

The T-Ship roared over the California-Nevada border. Cyborg was in his compartment, at the helm. Starfire was with Robin, and they looked very cozy. Raven and Beast Boy were in her compartment. He tried to steal a kiss from her, but she pushed him back. Kim who was with Ron and Rufus, was able to lip read Raven saying "not here."

"She really is wound up tight. She's too self conscious to kiss him in public. I always thought Beast Boy was annoying in the show, but I actually feel sorry for him." Kim said in a hushed tone, careful to cover her mouth so no one could lip read her.

"Yeah, they're an odd couple, but it works. And so are we, I mean, I know I'm weird."

"I've told you before, I like weird … but not weird like she is. I just don't get what he sees in her. He could do better. I mean there was that other girl."

"You mean Terra? No way, K.P., she was totally wrong for B.B."

"Totally wrong!" Rufus squeaked in his rodent voice.

"I never understood why they got paired up in the sixth season." Kim remarked. "And I still think they could have brought Terra back and had her and Beast Boy reconcile … Ron … this is so weird, we know all about them and their personal lives because we watched their show ...just how much do they know about us?"

"I don't know … why don't we ask B.B.?" He said as he reached for intercom. Her hand intercepted his.

"Let's not. It's bad enough that Wade knows about everything we do. I'd rather not know what they know about us."

"Wade doesn't know everything." Ron wagged his eyebrows.

She glared at him. "Don't even joke about that. Ron, if my dad ever finds out that we ..."

"I know, he'd put me on a rocket and shoot me into a black hole. Why did your dad have to be a rocket scientist?"

_In Raven and Beast Boy's compartment …_

Beast Boy was doing his best to not pout after Raven rejected his kiss. She could sense his disappointment and hurt. Her expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Gar; but you know how I feel about PDA's … you know that I like to kiss you, but … I feel like I'm under a microscope. I was talking with Kim before we boarded the T-Ship ..."

Raven heaved an unhappy sigh.

"We were talking about the show … our show in their universe … they know everything about me … that I was cruel to you and called you stupid. They know I slapped you in Tokyo … though I suppose that isn't a secret since it was televised and the whole world saw me do that ..."

She paused and stared at the dashboard in front of her.

"What's the matter, Rave? You know I've forgiven you for all that."

She sighed again. "They know about me and Malchior."

"What? But we never told anyone about that."

"I feel so humiliated, all over again. It was bad enough that I fell for his lies and put all of you in danger, but now it's not a secret. Everyone in their universe knows that I was a mousy, plain Jane who let him blow in my ear and he got me to free him from the curse."

"Hey, you're not mousy nor a plain Jane. So, what did she say about the Malchior incident?"

"She said the it was very sweet how you came to my emotional rescue … it reminded me that I never thanked you that."

"Well, you did hug me." He grinned.

"I did … when we get home, I'll make up for my snub, I promise."

He leaned back in the seat. "I guess some things are worth waiting for. Though Speedy and Aqualad keep saying that you aren't my girlfriend, because they've never seen you kiss me."

She slowly nodded her head. "I'm sorry about that." She whispered. She then leaned over and gave him a tender kiss. He looked startled.

"You kissed me, in public … well, kinda, I mean we are in the T-Ship."

She then smiled one of her tiny Raven smiles. "There's more to come once we get to Steele City."

She looked over at Kim and Ron's canopy. Kim smiled and nodded approvingly. Ron and Rufus both gave her a thumbs up. Raven blushed and looked away.

_Meanwhile, in Drakken and Shego's compartment …_

The dashboard in their compartment had more flashing lights than a Christmas tree and countless screens with read outs conveying every possible metric one could imagine: air speed, land speed, altitude, an array of temperatures, etc. Dr. Drakken stared at Cyborg's prized tech with greedy eyes. Shego noticed and a small frown appeared on her face. He reached out to the dash, and she quickly slapped his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"No touchie the controls!" She snapped at him.

"But Shego! Look at this technology! It's amazing!"

"With 'look' being the key word."

"You're mean."

She glared at him. "What did we agree on years ago?"

He crossed his arms and frowned.

"Come on, you remember?"

He heaved an exasperated sigh. "If it flies, I don't drive."

"Very good, you do remember."

Drakken grinned as his hand shot out, pressing a random button. With no warning the T-Ship's alarms went off as it went into a nose dive. Shego quickly undid Drakken's foul up and the T-Ship leveled off.

"Yo! Who's messin' with the controls? We coulda crashed!" Cyborg's angry voice boomed over the intercom.

"Sorry, Drew slipped." Shego lied as she glared at her incompetent boyfriend.

"Well, be more careful! If we were flying low we would be flat as a pizza right now!"

Drakken pouted. "I don't get it, even the green dimwit can fly this thing, why can't I?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he's been trained and you haven't?"

"But I'm a genius."

"Whatever."

_**-(-)-**_

More Titans/Kim Possible silliness. Writing this story is proving to be harder than I thought it would be. Words of encouragement are needed! I know you're out there, I can see the view count on the dashboard. If the view count drops for chapter two, I will take the hint.

TheForce


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to keep you waiting, but I was on vacation.

_**-(-)-**_

Cyborg guided the T-Ship towards Steele City's own ubiquitous T shaped landmark. Ron pressed his hands to the glass canopy and grinned at the sight.

"K.P.! Look! It's the Titans East Tower!"

Kim crossed her arms and frowned. No one seemed to be concerned nor feel any urgency about getting them back to their universe. Ron and Rufus seemed to have completely forgotten about Middleton. Drakken seemed to be enthralled with Cyborg's technology and even Shego looked relaxed and accepting of their situation. And all the Titans seemed to care about was this stupid Halloween party. She suddenly felt completely ridiculous in her store bought Starfire costume, especially since the real Starfire was traveling with them and the Tamaranian was dressed in a high quality reproduction of Kim's mission uniform.

"Yes, Ron, I can see it." She replied in a listless voice.

Cyborg landed the T-Ship on the Tower's roof, where the Titans East were waiting to greet them. Kim found out that Robin contacted Bumblebee while in route, telling her that they were bringing some surprise guests. The Tin Man shut down the engines and the five canopies popped open. The five Titans leaped out and landed adroitly on their feet. Not wanting to be outdone, Kim and Shego performed acrobatic exits of their own, flipping through the air and also landing on their feet. Drakken climbed down from his compartment, while Ron debated what to do. He then stood up and adopting a diving board pose he leaped into the air and flipped, while Rufus squealed in fright, burying himself under Ron's cosplay Robin cape.

Ron miscalculated his flip and was about to land on his butt when he suddenly felt enveloped in a cold embrace. He was gently deposited on his feet and only then noticed that Raven had her arm extended to towards him and her eyes were glowing jet black.

"You're welcome." Raven droned in her monotone.

"Thanks!" Kim acknowledged Raven's save. "Ron can be a bit … how can I put it ..."

"Uncoordinated." Raven replied. "Gar told me while we were flying over."

The Titans East crowded around their visitors. Bumblebee approached Robin.

"Glad you could make it. So, who are your friends. I see they're dressed like you."

Aqualad stepped forward, winking at both Kim and Shego.

"Robin, who are these lovely ladies?" He asked as he kissed Kim and Shego's hands. "I'm Aqualad, so what are your names … I'm sure they are as beautiful as you are."

Speedy and the speedster twins did double takes.

"Son Kim Possible y Shego!" Mas exclaimed.

"Pero es no es possible! Ellas son ficticias, no existen." Menos interjected.

"Pero aqui estan!" Mas concluded.

Speedy glanced at Robin. "Are they cosplayers? If they are, why are they dressed like you guys?"

Raven lowered her hood as she cleared her throat. "They're from another universe." She gestured at the guests. "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Shego, Dr. Drew Lip..."

"Doctor Drakken!" He snapped.

"Dr. Drakken and … the rodent thing."

"Rufus!" The mole rat squeaked angrily.

"And Rufus … these are Titans East: Bumblebee, Aqualad, who already introduced himself ..."

The Atlantean winked at the two women, while Ron and Drakken did a slow burn.

"Speedy and Mas y Menos."

Kim and Shego suddenly found themselves mobbed by the four male members of the Eastern team. Aqualad quickly zeroed in on Shego and before Kim could say "I can do anything" the Atlantean was walking away with Shego, their arms interlocked. Drakken stared in disbelief and opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Don't worry dude. Aqualad's a big flirt, but that's all he'll do." Gar reassured the blue skinned mad scientist. Drakken didn't appear to hear him, and took off running after his girlfriend, who seemed to be enjoying Aqualad's attention.

Meanwhile Speedy and the Twins were busy flirting with Kim, who looked like she was enjoying their attention.

"Excuse me, boyfriend coming through!" Ron bellowed as he pushed his way past the three Titans and taking Kim's hand he led her away. Raven gave the three now disappointed men one of her bored looks.

"Let me guess, you don't have dates for tonight."

"How did you know?" Speedy asked.

Raven slowly shook her head before taking Gar's hand and leading him away. Speedy glared at Robin.

"Would it kill you to bring some girls without boyfriends to the party?"

Robin took Starfire's hand. "Sorry, I don't know any. You guys really need to get girlfriends of your own." He replied before they too walked away.

_**-(-)-**_

The party was in full swing in the common room. On their way down to the party, Kim gave Ron a cross look.

"Ron, what's wrong with you? I was just talking with them. You didn't have to jel like that."

"I wasn't jelling. I was rescuing you from them."

"I think I can handle them. And you were jelling. Don't you trust me?"

Ron smiled nervously. "Well, of course I do."

"Then stop jelling."

No sooner had the words come out of Kim's mouth four shapely young women approached: Supergirl, Argent, Kole and Wonder Girl. They crowded around Ron.

"Are you really Ron Stoppable?" Kole asked.

"The one and only." He replied in a proud tone as he raised his chin.

"I remember shipping you guys when I watched the show." Supergirl enthused.

"Oh, that's sweet of you." Kim replied.

"I often fantasized that Ron was my boyfriend." Kara added.

"You did?" Kim said in a suddenly dangerous tone.

"We all did." Argent interjected as she wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulder. "You two are the perfect couple. Who wouldn't want to trade places with you, Kim? Ron is simply adorable.

"I am? I thought I was goofy."

"You're adorable." Wonder Girl said as she leaned over and pecked Ron on the cheek. Kim began to grate her teeth. The other three girls also kissed Ron.

"Can we borrow him for a little while? We promise to bring him back." Supergirl said with a smile.

Ron saw what he thought was a red flash in Kim's eyes.

"Sorry, ladies, no can do. The Ronster is a one woman man." He said as he hooked his arm into Kim's. Rufus peeked out from under his cape and nodded his agreement as he squeaked "One woman"

The four superheroes pouted.

"Can we at least have a dance with him, Kim? We don't have dates tonight."

"You don't have dates? But you ladies are gorgeous ..." He quickly glanced at Kim who seemed to be in the middle of a slow burn of her own. "... but you aren't as gorgeous as Kim .. have you tried Speedy and Mas y Menos, I know they don't have dates."

"Pass." The four girls said in unison before walking away. Supergirl winked at Ron as she left them. Kim finally spoke, grumbling to Ron and she clenched her fist and shook it at the departing Kryptonian.

"I thought Bonnie was a pain in the rear, but if that blond hussy thinks that she can just waltz in here and ..."

"K.P., she's Supergirl. If you punched her you'd break your hand."

"I'll find some kryptonite."

"K.P., relax, you know I wasn't gonna run off with them."

Kim face palmed. "Great, now I'm jelling."

Ron gave her a tender kiss. "Hey, you know I'm yours. I've been yours since we met in kindergarten."

"You're right. I'm sorry for not trusting you and for jelling… let's go mingle and meet the others."

Ron hooked his arm with hers and they walked away. Raven and Beast Boy watched them leave.

"See, this is why I don't like PDA's." The gray Titan said in her monotone.

"What? I don't get it?" He replied.

Raven gave him a impatient look.

"It's best to keep emotions in check in public, otherwise fiascoes like these can happen. Kim looked like she was about to punch Supergirl."

"Yeah, duh, she was trying to steal her boyfriend. And speaking about boyfriends, nobody believes that I'm yours."

"And yet we hang out all the time." She rebuked him.

"People are saying that I'm your Beta orbiter."

"My what?"

He heaved an exasperated sigh. "Everyone is saying that you friend zoned me and that I hang out with you because I'm hoping you'll change your mind."

"Oh please, that's absurd. Everyone knows that we're a couple."

He frowned at her. "You promised on the ride over."

Two female superheroes that Raven didn't recognize walked past them. Raven's arm shot out and grabbed of of the the girl's arms. She was a brunette in a silver colored unitard. She looked at Raven with a surprised look on her face/

"Oh, hi! You're Raven, right? I'm Up Draft, I'm new to the hero biz. I have wind powers."

Raven couldn't keep up with all the new honorary Titans. The girl seemed like a light weight.

"Yes, I'm Raven. Tell me, what do you know about my personal life?"

"Your personal life, uh, what do you mean?"

Raven did her best to not roll her eyes.

"Is it common knowledge that I have a boyfriend?"

"You have a boyfriend!? That's awesome! Who his he?"

The changeling crossed his arms and gave his sweetheart an irritated look.

"It's … Beast Boy … you really didn't know?"

Up Draft looked surprised. "No, really, I mean … I never heard about it … I mean, everyone thinks you're single and that Beast Boy is Terra's boyfriend."

"What did you say?" Raven's eyes glowed red.

The girl slowly backed away. "It's kind of common knowledge. I subscribe to Superhero Magazine, and they've never said anything about you guys in the gossip section."

"Nothing?" Raven said in a dangerous voice.

"Well, some columnists say that you friend zoned Beast Boy and that he's your ..."

"Don't say it." Raven cut her off. Up Draft suddenly look scared, which was understandable as she had just angered the legendary and mighty Raven, whose posture suddenly relaxed.

"I'm not angry with you. Forgive me for frightening you." She reassured the girl before clearing her throat.

"Everyone, I have an announcement. It has been brought to my attention that I'm thought to be detached and single. That is incorrect. Beast Boy has been my boyfriend for seven months."

Everyone stopped talking and stared at her, mouths agape and incredulous looks on their faces.

"What? You don't believe me?"

The room remained silent, until Cyborg spoke up.

"We won't believe you unless you kiss!" He shouted.

Raven glared at the Tin Man. He knew that they were a couple. Why was his doing this?

"Don't be ridiculous, Cyborg."

Chrome Dome began to clap his huge metal hands to together and chanted: "Kiss! Kiss!" Bumblebee was standing next to him and joined in on the clapping and chanting. Soon the whole room had joined in and the room was thundering with their demand to see them smooch. Raven face palmed.

"I'm going to get you for this, Victor." She mumbled to herself. She then looked at her beau, who looked both shy and hopeful.

"They aren't going to take no for an answer, are they?" She asked.

"I don't think so."

Raven sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders. He had just gone through a long delayed growth spurt and was now taller than she was. She stood on her tip toes and locked lips with him. The room exploded with hoots and hollers of approval. Gar wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight, and the passion of their kiss increased. Raven's black hemisphere made its appearance and they vanished with it.

"Well alright! It was about time she admitted it! Booyah!" Cyborg shouted.

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen …_

Drakken caught up with his girlfriend and Aqualad in the kitchen.

"Shego! What are you doing!?"

"I'm talking with Aqualad, what's the big deal?"

Drakken's face darkened. "He's trying to steal you from me!"

Aqualad took Shego's hand into his own. "Correction, I already stole her from you."

Shego gasped as she saw Drew's face screw up with anger.

"What did you say, pretty boy?" Drakken thundered.

"I said that I already stole her from you, which wasn't hard as it's obvious you're a loser."

Drakken's vision turned read. He knew that the Atlantean had superhuman strength and that he would lose to him in a fist fight, but he had an ace up his sleeve, or should he say in his pocket, where he kept a sonic blaster, an invention of his own. He never thought he would use it, but the time seemed appropriate now. He would teach the pretty boy a lesson he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

Before he could reach into his pocket, Aqualad flew out of the kitchen. Shego was in a fighting stance, her hands glowing with the mysterious green energy she could summon at will.

"No one calls my boyfriend a loser!" She seethed. "Only I can call him that."

"You tell him, Shego; wait what did you say?"

Aqualad groaned as he got back up.

"You crazy bitch, I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't forget!"

A black barrier appeared and separated them.

"Stop acting like idiots, or I'll send you to another dimension until you cool off." Raven hissed.

Robin and Bumblebee rushed into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" They asked.

Before Raven could explain the crime alert went off. Moments later Speedy ran into the kitchen.

"It's Brother Blood! He's attacking an army base."

Robin and Bumblebee nodded to each and together they shouted "Titans, Go!"

_**-(-)-**_

Now it's time for some but kicking. See you next time, and don't forget to review.


End file.
